Five Stolen Things - 2018
by Uncle Charlie
Summary: While Willow panders to her secret addiction, Spike panders to his. Written for the 12 Fics of Christmas


Willow sat with the blanket pulled closely around her. It wouldn't do if someone spotted her and reported back to her parents that she, Willow Rosenberg, was addicted Christmas specials. It used to be that she would sneak off and spend the evenings at Xander's. His parents were usually pretty toasty by the time she got there and just ignored them as long as they were quiet.

Then Anya came along and that was it, but it was okay because she had Oz. Now that he was gone, it was just Buffy and Dawn… except Dawn had gone to spend the night with a friend and Buffy was out on patrol, so it was just Willow, the TV, a bowl of popcorn and some hot chocolate.

There was a noise and she jumped. "Who… who's there?" From the shadows, Spike emerged carrying a sack. Willow couldn't help herself and she giggled. "Fangy Claus."

"Sigh, and to think I used to have two continents terrorized by my name alone. You are hard on a bloke's ego, Red."

"I'm sorry." She glanced back at the TV. "You won't tell anyone, will you?"

"You're gay, a practicing witch, and hang around with a slayer, demons and vampires and you are worried about your folks finding out you watch cartoons? I will never understand women for as long as I live… lived." He set the sack down and took a better look. "I remember this one. There's a dog and a sort of sickly look tree."

"And Charlie Brown."

"This isn't exactly violent, hateful stuff, Red. Why are your folks against them?"

"We're Jewish, Spike."

"And?"

"This is Christmas. Not exactly the same thing." She glanced at sack. "So, are you playing Santa Claus this year?"

Spike looked a little embarrassed. "Sort of. Just thought there were some things that Buffy could use, that's all. I was going to sneak them under the tree, but I guess that's out of the bag now, in a manner of speaking..."

"I won't tell if you won't." Despite the temptation of the cartoon, Willow was transfixed by the sack. "So what did you get her?"

"Blender, a couple of pots to replace the ones you and Xander messed up a couple years ago, some gloves, that girly soap she likes and some wood polish for her weapons chest." Spike glanced around. "Is she patrolling?"

"Training with Giles, I think."

"Then I'd best be fast with this." He began to unload the unwrapped boxes, then snapped his fingers. "That's what I forgot."

Spike disappeared and then reappeared a few minutes later carrying a decorated tree.

"You… that's the one from Mrs. Hillard's front porch."

"She had seven of them." Spike arranged it in the front window.

"You stole it!"

"I'm a vampire. I'm not exactly flush with cash, am I, Red? 'Sides, she gave it to me after I explained things to her."

Willow waved a hand at the sack. "Is all the stuff in there stolen?"

"I prefer to think of it as dues."

"Dues?"

"That the people of Sunnydale owe to the Slayer for keeping them safe. There she is, night in and night out, doing a thankless job and never getting a nod and over a bit of cash. She deserves this and more, Willow. You know I'm right." Spike stared deep into Willow's eyes.

"Are you trying to glam me?"

Spike blinked first. "What?"

"Glam me. Hypnotize me to do your bidding."

"You've been watching too many vampire movies, Red. I just think you have pretty eyes."

"This stuff is still stolen."

"And Buffy will never know." Spike began to arrange the brightly-colored packages around the base of the tree.

"Why's that?"

"Look at the tags."

Willow put down her pillow and blanket and joined him. "It really is a pretty tree." She touched the branches. "It almost looks real."

"Tried to find a real one, but they are all tinder dry now. This one is safer."

"Spike…"

"Yeah, Red."

"These gifts… they're from us."

"Yeah. Knew she wouldn't take them from me, me, being a soulless demon and all. I figure you lot, though, they'd have a better chance of being accepted."

Willow threw her arms around Spike's neck and hugged him, hard. "You aren't soulless, Spike. You have more love and compassion than most people I know."

"You take that back!" Spike pushed her away and glared. "I'm evil. Evil and bad."

"And wonderful." Willow hugged him again and this time Spike returned it. "I won't tell a soul, though." The end credits began to roll for _A Charlie Brown Christmas_ and Willow grinned. "Have you ever seen _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_?"

Spike snorted. "Course. I always root for the Grinch."

"Spike, you can't root for him?"

"Why not? Fella's got to do something to uphold his reputation, such as it is."

She saw Spike eyeing her mug. "I could make you some hot chocolate."

"With those little marshmallows?"

"Uh, huh." Willow bounced up and raced to the kitchen.

Spike sighed. "I miss Joyce. She was a good woman."

"Just like her daughter." Willow offered him a mug.

"To good women." Spike took his and touched it to hers. "Buffy is lucky to have you, Red."

"Thanks, Spike. You, too, even though she'd never admit it."

"Really?"

Willow smiled. "Yeah. She relies on your strength and trusts your cunning, even though you cheat at kitten poker."

"Someone had to save them." Spike took a swallow of the hot chocolate and helped himself to some of Willow's popcorn. "I love Boris Karloff. He has a great voice. I'm with the Grinch on the noise, noise, noise, noise, though... And look at that thing? Inside the house?"

Willow laugh, shushed him and settled down to pursue one of her favorite things and, she smiled to herself, with one of her favorite things.


End file.
